cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 18
Liga Mundo Season 18 ran from October 10, 2013 to February 8, 2013. The league expanded from 27 to 29 teams this season but compared to the previous season, there was very little franchise change or movement. Vasuda Blue Wings applied on June 2, 2013 for a new expansion team during the previous season on June 2, 2013 while Gopher City Pippas FC applied for an expansion team almost two months later on July 31, 2013. Both new clubs were officially approved and joined as expansion teams on September 13, 2013. The re-born Atlético Luz Del Mar were renamed Atlético Nacional and Gangnam Stylers were renamed London Qwoppers on September 30, 2013. Starting this season, the entrance requirements for the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame would be increased from 100 matches to 200 matches for induction. After the Grand Lodge League folded on November 1, 2013, Templar Forsworn'' were renamed '''Templar United during mid-season on November 2, 2013. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Balthazar Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) forward, aged 35. Wearing #26 through out his 17 seasons in Liga Mundo, Balthazar Botha was the club's second junior prospect signing. In his early years, he generally played in the shadows of Gert Grünholz, Charles Brennan, and his younger brother Detlef. The elder Botha’s most notable achievement is setting a Liga Mundo record in Season 4 when he scored 4 goals in a row in the space of 36 minutes as the Springboks demolished Gumbo Gods 7-1 on January 16, 2009. Balthazar reached legendary status on December 9, 2010 during Season 9. On May 19, 2011 he scored his 50th and 51st goals in a 4-0 win against Atlético Melloria to become the third Springbok to reach the 50-goal plateau. Since Season 14, he has been eclipsed by his line-mate Jakob Kruger as the leading forward on the team. Balthazar assisted on Emmanuel Hörtnagl's goal on March 28, 2013 which was the Springboks' 500th regular season goal during a 4-2 loss to the VolNation Volunteers. He played in his 200th career match on June 13, 2013, during in a 3-3 draw in Season 17 versus RMI Armed Forces FC. His final two campaigns (Seasons 16 and 17) saw him more and more relegated to substitution roles. He announced his intention to retire at the conclusion of Season 18 - however on October 6, 2013, he decided to resign his spot with the club in favour of his 16-year-old nephew Bismarck Botha, Jnr. His last competitive match was on August 22, 2013 when the Springboks defeated Debate Land Orators – although he appeared in one friendly right a week or so before the end of the season. At the time of his departure, Balthazar Botha was ranked 5th in career games played (206), 2nd in goals (88), 7th in assists (32), and 2nd in career points with 120. He made the X11 teams 18 times, good enough for 3rd place in career statistics. He led all forwards in career games, goals, points, and X11 team selections (18). Regarded as somewhat of a cheater around the referees, he picked up 48 career bookings (2nd most for the club). *'Jonathan Beach' (Firedog SC) forward, aged 30 - Beach was sold during the pre-season on October 6, 2013 for $3,090,024. The leading offensive player on Firedog SC, Jonathan Beach made a name for himself in the Tercera Liga and with his team as he departed the club 3rd in career matches (108) and led the club record books both for goals (45) and points (54). He finished 3rd in goals in the Tercera Liga in Season 13, 1st in goals and 2nd in points in the Tercera Liga in Season 14, and 1st in points and goals in the Tercera Liga in Season 15. When Firedog SC were promoted to the Segunda Liga, Beach found himself playing against tougher opposition but still managed to finish tied for 4th in X11 team selections in the Segunda Liga in Season 16 and then finish 3rd in goals in the Segunda Liga during his final season played in Liga Mundo. He was named to Tercera Liga all-star teams in Seasons 14, 15, and 17. *'Unax Sena' (Estrella Roja) midfielder, aged 34. Unax Sena was promoted from the club's junior team on July 17, 2008 prior to Season 3. During his 15-season career, he was a mainstay on the Estrella Roja midfield. In Season 11, he played his 100th match on July 14, 2011. He was released by the club on October 9, 2013 - a couple of days prior to the start of Season 18. At the time he left the club, Sena was 2nd in career matches (169), 6th in career goals (19), 2nd in career assists (30), and 4th in career points (49) during his lengthy career with Los Roja. Notable Transfers *'Eder Bispo' - transferred in the pre-season from Templar Forsworn (8 GP; 0G; 1A) to VolNation Volunteers on October 1, 2013 Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones insert text Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato XI First Round Matches played on October 14 and October 21, 2013 *Marseille FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (3-1; 2-0) *Skagafjörður Nords AFC defeated Vasuda Blue Wings (5-1; 4-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated River Plate (2-1; 2-0) *Keville United FC defeated Ashie Road 11 (4-2; 5-1) *Plymouth City FC defeated London Qwoppers (7-0; 8-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Estrella Roja (0-0; 2-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated AFC Merry Men (1-0; 2-0) *Guajolotes defeated FC Konkrage (4-0; 6-0) *Firedog SC defeated Atlético Melloria (5-1; 7-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Bethlehem FC (1-0; 2-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Debate Land Orators (1-0; 1-1) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Arcadia FC (5-3; 7-2) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Atlético Nacional (3-0; 1-0) Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato XI Finals insert results Cup Tournament First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Cup Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews insert text Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks